24 Hours
by S3CR3T
Summary: Edward is changed in to a human for ONE DAY! BxE JxA
1. That Green Gentalman

This story takes place **Post-Eclipse**

I **DO NOT **own the characters in this fan fiction. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I sat quietly in the rocking chair by the window as Bella slept, watching her every in take of breath. I quickly got up from my place in the corner and walked over to the bed. I leaned in to whisper in her ear. _"I'll be back soon"_ She let out a light grunt of some sort. I chuckled lightly and kissed her cheek. I swiftly moved over to the window and duct through to the outside. I landed on my feet and began to jog, increasing my speed so that it seemed as if my feet weren't moving at all. In less then five minutes I was at my house. The door was unlocked and when I walked in Emmet and Alice looked up.

"_Good morning Edward!"_ Alice thought cheerfully. I gave her a quick wave and ran up the steps.

I never really needed to rush but today was the day I usually dreaded, the day when I changed back into a human. This year it was going to be a whole lot better. It was going to be very sunny and I could be human with Bella.

I started to undress, first my shirt. I paused momentarily and wondered. _"How would she react when sees me?" _I stared down at my hands, already beginning to see the color darken and the voices in the living room becoming quieter. I shrugged off my shirt and threw in on the couch. I walked over to a pile of clothes and grabbed the first shirt I saw. I change my pants and fixed my hair in the mirror.I grabed a pair of swim trunks and ran down the steps past my family.

"That time again, Edward?" Esme asked as I walked by, fixing my collar.

"Yes." I chuckled as I walked out the door

I jogged out the door to my Volvo and started the engine. I no longer felt thirsty and my skin was darker then usual. It was about 8:00 now, Charlie would be gone and Bella would be waking up soon. I sped over to her house and turned off the engine. I walked out of the car and unlocked the front door. opened Bella's door quietly and laid on the bed next to her. She rolled so her face was facing my chest.

"Edward?" she croaked out as she touched my chest with her hand. She suddenly sat up. "Your not Edward!" She jumped out of bed quickly, staring at me in disbelief .

I laughed and she relaxed a little. "How are you so warm?"

I sat up on the bed and patted the spot next to me. "Once a year, a vampire changes back in to a human for 24 hours"

Bella sat next to me and looked up at my face and I lightly put a hand on her cheek. "Basically I'm like you now, except for being a girl." I smiled and kissed her lips.

"Oh really?" She asked. "Then would you let me check something?"

"Go ahead" I said.

"You have to lay down first" She said in a gentle voice.

I smiled and laid down obediently. She laid her head on my chest and gasped.

"You have… a …pulse!" she sat up and gave me an astonished look.

"Exactly as I said, just like a human." I smiled.

* * *

HOMG! I just know that some how I'm going to regret putting this up but here you go! Its seriously weird. Review if you want. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE AND THANK YOU! meaning no full out hating! or saying how much you hate Twilight, if thats passable?


	2. Sweet Tangerine

_**EPOV! ya'll!**_

**twilights.exoticbeauty**: That idea is epic!

* * *

I sat up. "You might want to get dressed." I smiled. "If you don't mind I would like to spend the day with you out in the sun. This is the only day I can do that with out throwing rainbows."

Bella laughed a little. "In that case." She took my hand and towed me out of her room. "Out with you! A little privacy is nice to have." She joked as she closed the door behind me. I waited for about 5 minutes when suddenly the door flew open. Bella was wearing a white shirt that had butterflies and roses on it which over lapped a pair of worn dark blue denim jeans. Her hair was down and some of her bangs were parted to the left side of her smiling face and were held there with a hair clip. (I think you call them "emo" bangs? I'll have to ask Alice later.)She fiddled with the pearl necklace around her neck that accompanied a gold heart shaped locket that I gave her for Christmas the year before.

I hugged her but in the midst of the embrace a strange sound came from my stomach which triggered laughter from her. I could feel my face getting hot.

"Are you hungry?" She asked struggling to hold back giggles.

The sound came once more. "I guess I am." I shrugged.

Bella just smiled and walked down to the kitchen. I followed her and sat in one of the four chairs at the table. She put her hands on the table.

"So." She began. "What would you like for breakfast?" She asked.

I smiled "Sausage and eggs"

She turned and opened the fridge, looked for a second then closed it and placed her hands back on the table.

"How about something that I have the food to make it with?" She asked.

I chuckled. "You decide then."

She turned back to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and milk. She opened the cupboard above her and pulled out a plastic bottle that contained pancake mix. After she was done combining the three together she got out a frying pan and a spatula. She placed the frying pan on the stove and clicked the stove on. She sat in the chair across from me as she waited for the pan to heat up.

"Your eyes aren't topaz any more." She notated.

"You don't like green eyes?" I asked.

Bella leaned in towards me. "No! I love Green. They are an emerald shade and I never pictured you with green eyes, thats all." She blushed.

I laughed and kissed her.

After a while the batter was gone and was replaced with delicious, fluffy, warm pancakes. I loved the way they smelled and tasted.

"How do you like them?" Bella asked me.

I stopped for a second to swallow. "They are terrific!" I replied as I cut up another pancake. Bella laughed.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked when she put the plates in the sink.

"It's a surprise." I told her and smiled a crooked smile

* * *

I just want to add that I am very proud of myself for actually sticking with writing this. **I'm really really really sorry that the chapters are really short! D: I really wanted to post a chapter today and this isn't my best work. I will write something uber awesome for chapter 3! Forgive me.**


	3. Northern Downpour

Hey! I finally updated the story. :D

I don't own Twilight. I just captured the characters and brain washed them so they would do my bidding! ;D

* * *

Chapter 3

"A surprise?" She asked in a unsure tone.

"Don't worry, you'll like where we're going." I said as I stood up and walked to the door. Bella followed behind me.

She sat on a little step and grabbed a pair of chucks that Alice gave to Bella after I drew on them. They were covered in lyrics of my favorite songs, music notes, piano keys and E+B in every color and random place. It was embarrassing but she loved the shoes so it turned out wonderfully.

"Your going to need your swim stuff" I said

"Ok…" She ran up the steps and in a minute was back with a small bag "Lets go!" She grabbed my hand and we walked out to the car. We got in and I started it up. She put a CD in when we started to move.

A soft acoustic guitar flowed out of the speakers and a male singer started to sing. Bella turned up the volume to cover her soft singing, but I could still barely hear her.

'If all our life is but a dream  
Fantastic posing greed  
Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea  
For diamonds do appear to be  
Just like broken glass to me' Bella sang along with the music.

I turned down the volume but she didn't notice until the music was almost to the chorus. When she did notice, her face turned bright red.

"Don't stop. You have a lovely voice!" I complemented, but the redness stayed on her face. She smiled at me and I realized that the reason for her blush had changed.

"You really think so?" She asked, releasing the softness of her eyes upon me. I smiled back.

"I know that for a fact." I said as we stopped at a red light and I kissed her forehead triggering a blush. She looked out the windshield and her face turned as white as I usually am. I looked out on the road surprised to see a pair of huge werewolves. One was rusty brown who sat confidently in the middle of the street. There was a shy white wolf who sat next to the other.

"Jacob?" She asked under her breath.

"Yeah, that's him." I retorted "A white wolf?"

"I don't know who that would be." She said as she got out of the car.

"And yet you get out?" I said as I got out of the car as well and walked to her side. Jacob growled and ran into the woods. The white wolf stayed and in a matter on minutes Jacob was back and in his human form.

"Leach" Jacob said with a smile

"Pup" I replied with the same false politeness

* * *

Seriously, I can only wright really short chapters and it bugs the crap out of me! D: I waiting for some one to review my story and be all like "YO, U B NEED'N TO RITE MOR EN YO CHAPTAS! D:" cause its only like -counts- 500-600 words per chapter.

The song is Northern Downpour by Panic at the Disco.

**REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE :D **


	4. The Sharpiest Lives

The song in this is Top of the world- All American Rejects

I don't own Twilight. The characters just forgot and I used it to my advantigeeeeeeihldhgs ( I CAN'T SPELLLLLL!) ADVANTAGE

Its like 3 am when I wrote this so -thumbs up- yeah. It might not be awesome!

* * *

Chapter 4

"When did you come back?" I asked in an accusing manor.

"Come back?" Bella asked Jacob

"Yeah, I left for a little while but I got board with living on my own." Jacob replied kindly to her. The white wolf walked over and lay in the street by Jacob.

"Who is that?" I asked looking at the mysterious white wolf.

"Angela." He said with a smile.

"WEBBER!?" Bella said with a gasp.

The white wolf looked up at Bella and started to wag her tail. It was Angela after all. (**A/N HA! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING NOW DID YOU**?)

Jacob laughed at Bella's surprise as he started to pet Angela.

"So you…" I left the question hanging but he knew what I meant.

"Yeah, we imprinted on each other." He replied with a grin. Angela looked up at Jacob and he nodded. Angela got up and ran into the forest, changed and came back to stand by Jacob.

"Jacob, Edward doesn't smell bad." She looked at me weirdly. Jacob looked at me and Bella and inhaled.

"You lost your vampire smell?" Jacob asked me.

"Edward is a vampire!?" Angela was shocked. Bella laughed and gave Angela a hug.

"Yes. He is a vampire. Jacob didn't tell you?" Bella asked

"No. He just told me about werewolves. He didn't say anything about Edward or anything like that." Angela replied.

Jacob walked over to me.

"What's with you not smelling like a vampire?" He asked

"I'm on break for a day." I replied. He looked confused and I sighed. "Its not really hard to understand."

"No! I get it but how?" He asked angrily.

"Your guess is as good as mine. It just happens" I said as I rejoined Bella. "I think its about time that we get going." I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "We still have a little farther to drive." I smiled.

"To get to where?" Angela asked.

"Someplace special" I told her as Bella and I headed back for the car and the two wolves ran away.

When we were in the car Bella turned the music back on but turned it down a little more.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Now, my love. If I told you it would take the surprise away" I said with the crooked smile that she loved so much.

"Thats true" She replied with a sigh.

I turned the music back up a little and grabbed her hand.

_'Is there anybody out there?  
That wakes up with a bitter taste?  
It's a king that we put up there  
And he's a short way to fall from grace  
It's slowly filling upward.  
You can stand but you have no ground.  
I hear it from the lost words.  
They say its time that you lost your crown.' _The CD played. I didn't know that part so I just waited for the chorus. Bella was mouthing the words to herself when she looked up and giggled.

"Don't be so greedy.  
A dollar's a penny to you  
When hearts are beating  
Say what you want 'em to do.  
Wasting away... I see you.  
When the top of the world falls on you  
Finally a day, don't wanna be you.  
When the top of the world falls on you" I sang with a laugh.

Bella turned down the music. "You like All American Rejects?"

I smiled. "I enjoy a few of their songs" I said as I kissed her hand.

* * *

I'm going to wait till I get 5 more reviews to make chapter 5. cause (1) I have no clue what I'm going to do in chapter 5. (2) I really want reviews.

AGAIN! I failed -sobs- I am unable to make long chapters! -sobs more- they are all short and stuffff! -le sniffle-

-sidattles off to bed so I can dream about Emmet-

Note: This whole thing contains 711 words.


	5. Best Laid Plans

My oh my this was a rushed chapter! I have a talent show thing on Friday so this might be the only chapter this week. (I get to go sing in front of a large group of people :D) I don't know why I sign up. I have horrible stage fright. -LE GASP- I have to sing in front of my personal Edward Cullen! -nervous breakdown-

I don't own Twilight. What happened was that I used my ninja skills to kidnap and hypnotize the characters from the book.

* * *

The song ended and we laughed with out a reason. A few seconds passed and a new song started up with a heavy beat and steal drums. Bella looked at me in a confused manor. "Alice likes fad dances?" she asked.

I smiled. "Apparently so." She rolled her eyes and skipped the song.

A song with a shrill guitar started to play accompanied by an upbeat beat on the drums and ironic lyrics. "_It's all a game of this or that now verses then…"_ the song started to play, but Bella turned down the music. **( A/N** **I love me some Fall Out Boy!!)**

"Where are we going?" She asked "I know there's water there..." I stopped her

"Silly Bella, if I tell you it will ruin the surprise." I smiled and kissed her forehead

"Fine" She sighed. "Can you at least tell me how much time until we get there?"

"About 20 minutes or so." I said "Fall Out Boy?"

"Only on off days" She said with a smile.

"When do off days happen to you?" I asked.

"When your hunting" She said matter-o-factly

I skipped to the next song and Bella turned bright red. The song started out with a soft, but low, piano then my voice started to play and I felt my face turn hot again.

"This song is my favorite" She said sweetly.

I chuckled softly and ran my fingers through my hair. I wrote this song a while ago and no one except Bella has ever heard me play it.

"WERE GOING TO THE BEACH!?" She nearly screamed with excitement.

"Yeah!"

"Ahh! I can't wait to get there!"

5 songs and more laughs then I could count later we were finally at the beach. Its wasn't packed but it was hard to find a place to park. Bella got her bag and jumped out of the car on to the side walk. I joined her there and she took my hand. We walked to the bathrooms where we divided and changed. I was the first out and decided to lean of the outer wall of the woman's restroom. (A/N Shirtless! ;D)

Two girls walked by me, one stopped and dropped what she was carrying. It was an attempt to flirt that failed miserably. Her friend rushed over to gather the girl's things.

"Idiot." The girl that was picking up the things said under her breath. She collected the items and turned to me. "Sorry 'bout that"

"Its ok." I replied as the girls walked away bickering about something.

Bella stepped out from the bathroom in a blue and white flower patterned bikini. She wore a blue Aeropostale hoodie and white shorts over the swim attire, which was accompanied with white sun glasses. My heart skipped a beat.

"How do I look?" She asked as she spun.

I kissed her. "You look so beautiful."

She blushed and took my hand as we began to walk to the beach.

"I'll go get an umbrella and chairs you go grab a spot." She said to me. I nodded and sat on a bare spot on the beach and saw Bella walking back with a guy that was carrying the umbrella and chairs. She turned to him and said thanks after he was done setting up the umbrella for us.

* * *

Apparently when I grow up Shelby is going to move me to Figi and make me become an author.

Oh and The singer from we the living has close to the same voice as (My idea of) Edward Cullen's voice. He Be givn me goose bumps now! xD

Bella's swim stuff: at polyvore

/cgi/set?id1320273

**4 more reviews please?**


	6. These Walls

Howdy! Theres a reason I didn't post this yesterday.. Its just not very good. My interwebz wasn't working! :D So you know what I did? I sat at my computer all day writing possible beginnings to other stories. one is like a 'Alice and wonderland Twilight' cross over(BPOV) and a Wizard of oz Twilight cross over((BPOV)) (With a cameo of my friend who has never read the books). and a 'Bella Beauty Time' thing (APOV&BPOV). and a 20's prom one shot thing(BPOV&EPOV). The only two things I didn't work on were This story and the other one on here. Go figure.

* * *

I don't know why we got the chairs. We decided to lie under the umbrella. Bella was lying on my chest and I was humming a soft melody that I came up with last night. I ran my fingers through her soft hair and she smiled.

"I love you" she said as she got up and turned to me. My newly beating heart stopped for a moment and picked up twice as fast.

"I love you too, Bella." I retorted with a smile in my voice.

"You know what would suck?" She asked, laying back down.

"What?"

"If Lauren and Jessica were here."

"Don't remind me of them." They were always so cruel to my Bella. Just then I heard a shrill, nosily voice yell "Oh my god! Edward Cullen is that you?"

"Speak of the devils." Bella said as she sat up and brushed the sand off of her back. I sat up as well and wrapped Bella in my arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jessica asked as she took off her jacket and reveled an unflattering bathing suite. I immediately tuned my head to face Bella.

"We were just hanging out." Bella said sternly.

"OHHH!" Lauren squealed. "Can we join you two? We would _love_ to spend time with our friends." She said as she wrapped her arm around Jessica giving her a squeeze.

I looked to Bella and smiled.

"Why are you telling us? They obviously aren't over here." Bella replied.

_"Burned" _I thought to myself. (It was something Tyler said to Mike every time Tyler publicly embarrassed Mike.) I smiled and kissed Bella's head as I tried to hold back a laugh. Lauren tried to laugh off the diss but it wasn't working too well.

"Silly" She laughed awkwardly as she sat down by me. "We were refereeing to you guys." She said as she shook Bella's shoulder. Bella grabbed her hand and pushed it off of her shoulder. Jessica sat on the other side of me.

"Seriously ladies," I guess the only way to make them leave was for me to talk nicely. "What do you need?"

"I wouldn't mind a little bit of that" Jessica said quietly. Lauren hushed he sharply.

"We were wondering if you would like to go out sometime." Lauren asked as she fluttered her eye lashes. Did she really just ask that?

"I don't know if you know but Bella and I are getting married." I said as I kissed Bella.

"So is that a no?" Jessica asked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as her stupidity.

* * *

Yay? This chapter was really hard to wright.

DID YOU KNOW THAT THEY TOOK FULL HOUSE OFF OF NICK AT NIGHT!? This enrages me! D:

House is back! -yay-

I was awesome at the talent show thing (Edward said so! and so did Erin -waves to Erin!-)

Oh can I get 11 more commentsss? and tell me which story would be more enjoyable to read!

(When the number of comments reads 40 I will post the next chapter!)


	7. Update will be deleated next upload

Hey Yall Sorry for not updating in a while I've been grounded for a week! D':

I'm almost done with the next chapter so just hold on for the next day or two.

-Love Vicky


	8. Pain: I lost my IPod

FINALY!! ITS UP!! (so now you don't have to band together and tie me to a chair like shelb said ya'll would)I blame Finals and swimming. Also my lack of creativity and paper when needed!

I OWN NOTHING!! (sept the idea..)

* * *

I extened my arm to help Bella up. She did so and we began to walk towards the board walk.

"Where are you two going?" Laurn asked in her irksome nasily voice.

"Leaving so soon?" Jessica added.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and kissed the top of her head. "We've been here for a while and where we are going is confidential." There was a trace of a smile in my voice. I didn't need to turn around to see that their mouths were hanging open in astonishment. I kissed Bella's head once more and began to walk again.

When we were steps from the car an ice sharp pain ran up my back. I screamed in pain then became almost numb. I couldn't feel my legs for a moment and when feeling came back it had the texture of needles trying to burst out of my skin. As quickly as it had came, it was gone. Bella helped stedy me.

"What was that?" She asked concerned.

"I-I don't know" I retorted as got into the car. Music blasted through the speakers when the car started, which made both Bella and I jump. I flicked off the radio and began to drive.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked in a worried tone.

I looked over to her and touched her cheek lightly. "I'll be fine." I started before a pain, not as sharp as before, shot up my back once more.

"Maybe I should drive." Bella stared. "Your not as indestructible now."

She was right I couldn't possibly drive in my condition. I sighed and switched seats with her.

"We're going to Carlisle ." She said as she jerked my car forward. "Sorry." She said as I cringed.

Music. Music would help me feel better! I opened the compartment under the dash bord and took out my filled CD holder. I turned to back of the case and took one out carefully so I wouldn't scratch it. I took out the previous CD and slid mine in. The CD was found in seconds and began to play. A piano cover of Golden filled the car. I relaxed back into the seat and closed my eyes. I fell asleep in a few minutes.

I didn't dream but there were flashes of fire. Every so often a cold pain would surge through out my body.

It felt like seconds had passed, not an hour when I was awoken by a freezing touch.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." Emmett said when I finally opened my eyes.

I closed my eyes again. "Emmett, just take me inside." I almost laughed if it hadn't been for the fact that my legs were aching. A short gust of wind passed and I was placed gently on the couch. I opened my eyes once more and abruptly sat up. "Wheres Bella?" I asked.

Emmett looked around as well. "Thats a good question. I think she went up stairs with Alice. Something to do with dresses I guess."

I rolled my eyes and laid back down. I didn't have to wait long for the girls to come down. Bella jumped off of Alice's back and sat next to me on the floor.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm feeling better now that your here." I smiled.

* * *

Yay at the first chapter of breaking dawn! (Missal proof glass!)

The next chapter might be the last one for this story. **):** Go to my profile and vote on which story Idea you would most want me to wright.

I will work through the night to make sure that the next/last chapter is posted tomorrow.

Vicky


	9. To The End: I found my IPod under papers

Person: I didn't like AngxBen and because Jacob is nice and needs someone I was like "HEY Ang+Jacob: wonderfulness!" So in my mind it works. (How Ang is a werewolf: Her mother banged with someone from Jake's tribe. The guy left and she married another dude, later Ang was born. :D Her encounter with another werewolf made her change and when that happened; BAM! The love between Ang and Jake sparked and they live happily together, so now Bella doesn't have to worry about Jake. IT ALL WORKS OUT!! Though her mother is worried about what shes getting into and Ben is crushed. D': I sorry Ben.)

Cracky: That brightened up my night/ morning! (Its 3am so who knows what time of the day it is 0.0)

I don't own the people in the book!!

* * *

**_BPOV_**

I blushed at his comment. Suddenly, the door unlocked and Carlisle stepped inside.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to Edward and kissed his cheek. He nodded and closed his eyes. I got up and walked over to the "Dining room" where Carlisle was sitting with Esme.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked. He looked to Esme, who was standing up, and she nodded.

"Not at all," He smiled and motioned to the chair next to him. "So, what's on your mind?" He asked in a musical tone.

"It's about Edward." I started.

"I'll go check on him." Esme said to me with a hug.

Once she left I began again. "A pain suddenly came over him before we drove home. I was wondering if you would happen to know, what would have caused this?"

He didn't have to think about this for long, or at all. "Edward seems to be changing back earlier then expected." He nodded.

"Do you know what causes the change in the first place?" I asked.

"Well its almost like a period,except it doesn't occur as often. It could be triggered earlier by over feeding."

I thought about that for a minute. "How does the heart restart on its own?"

"Now that is something that puzzles me. If I knew I would tell you." He shrugged.

"Thank you for filling me in." I smiled as I got up.

"Any time, dear." He nodded.

I walked in to the living room where Alice, Jasper and Esme were all sitting, Esme was on the couch with Edward's head on her lap and Alice along with Jasper were on the floor. Esme looked up at me when I walked in.

"Hello." Esme smiled and gently put Edward's head on a pillow. In the blink of an eye she was standing by me. "He's asleep, now. It seems that his pain tends to be less severe when he is sleeping." Esme hugged me. "Just call if you need anything." She said before walking into the dinning room to join Carlisle.

I walked over to where Edward laid, a sleeping god. It almost felt like the whole world was at peace. I carefully moved the pillow from under his head and I sat down in its place. He opened his eyes a little and smiled his beautiful crooked smile.

"Hey." I smiled and rain my fingers through his hair. He cringed and I jerked my fingers away. "Sorry!" I gasped.

"Its not you..." He moaned.

I kissed his forehead, he was burning up! "Go back to sleep, you'll feel a lot better." He closed is eyes and fell back asleep. I sighed and looked up at the wall clock, it read 8:00. Time really does fly when your having fun, not that Edward in pain is fun (To Jane, maybe.), just being around him is wonderful. "Alice, would you mind sweet talking Charlie into letting me stay over?" I asked.

She nodded and ran up stairs with Jasper tagging behind. Now Edward and I were alone.

I've never seen him so worry free before, so peaceful. Like an angel resting on a cloud. He was _my _angel and I was his. Everything felt right in the world. No Jessica or Lauren, No unhappy Jacob; just how things were ment to be.

I relaxed back into the couch and closed my eyes for a moment, when they re-opened it was 5am. Sleepily, I rubbed my eyes as my vision became clearer. I wasn't sitting up any more and I was under Edward's golden bed spread, in his room. I jumped out of bed and ran down stairs, almost falling once or twice, where Alice was still sitting by Edward.

"How is he?" I asked when I sat down next to her.

"He falls in and out of sleep, I think he said your name once or twice." she giggled.

I rolled my eyes. _"And he makes fun of me..." _I thought.

* * *

I Lied! (BAD VICKY!) I have one more chapter after this planned. (Heard this one before?)

**DON'T FORGET TO GO AND VOTE ON WHICH STORY (or one shots) YOU WANT TO READ AFTER THIS!**

-.- Erin (AnmlLvr) got an account. I blocked you for making fun of Edward. (Angry face) ((I un-blocked you on aims. Light and dark purple eyeshadow. really light foundation.))

Its 5am and Vicky is awake in her room. Why? cause she went to sleep then woke up then was like "OMG I HAVE TO FINSH!" so she finished. I love all the people who comment soooooooo much!!


	10. Dead!

OMEC

OMEC! I can't say how much I loved making this story and all ya'll for reviewing! :DDD For once my ADD comes in handy! (not really cause I have about 23 story ideas swirling around in my head. Its getting crazy in there! ) I think I'm going to start up the third story after this cause I already have the first chapters done. (Erin you can proof if you want. I'll accept your story and edit it with out complaining.) So here it is.. the final chapter. D:

I woke up, dazed and confused but that didn't last for long. The feelings passed and were replaced with relief. The overwhelming heat was gone and the pains stopped. Bella was laying by me on the floor. How did she get there? Last time I knew I was laying on her lap. Alice walked into the room.

"Oh! Your up! Good." She said as she sat down on the couch by me.

"You mind explaining as to what happened here?" I asked.

Alice laughed a little. "Well she fell asleep sitting up so I brought her up stairs to your bed, but then she ran down here, to be with you, and then fell back asleep."

I smiled and picked Bella up and ran out to Bella's house. Charley had already left to go fishing with Billy, luckily. When I arrived to the outside of Bella's room, the window was still open, just as I left it. I jumped inside and laid Bella down in her bed. She was still sound asleep. I laid next to her and ran my fingers through her hair. She looked so peaceful, even though she was still in her bathing suit from the day before.

She looked like an angel I had stolen from god, he would surely be mad at me for such an act. I also corruptedhis angel, for that he would surely send me to hell. I guess I would be going there any way for being a monster. With Bella, my beautiful hell bound angel, it didn't seem so bad. For the only hell that would drive me insane would be if I was ever to loose my angel.

"Edward?" My angel asked, slightly opening up her eyes. "Is Edward alright?"

"I'm fine my love." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

Short chapter I know. Third story is going to be Growing up Cullen cause I love that story idea and I would have written it any ways. :p (I got the first three chapters done!!)


End file.
